What Happened on the Daybreeze
by MsTria
Summary: You remember from Animorphs 12, how the Animorphs went to a yacht called Daybreeze to find out about Jeremy Jason McCole the actor boy. But what had happened there before the Animorphs arrived? And who was the woman in bikini on the deck?
1. To the Earth Once Again

_**What happened on the Daybreeze**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up to a death yell of a Hork-Bajir warrior.

I was lying alone in a bed a bit similar to humans' double beds, just much more bigger. The voice had carried outside of the room. I touched carefully the wounds on my back. I had got them the night before.

My name is Jillay One-Two-Eight. I'm a female Andalite-Controller and the personal assistant of Yeerk warlord Visser Three –or well, actually I'm his mistress. The kind of our relationship is a public secret, everyone knows it but no one admits it officially. Maybe "personal assistant" sounds finer and cleaner than "mistress".

I listened to the thought-speak voice that I heard outside. It included plenty of Yeerkish bad language. Soon the door of the room opened and a male Andalite-Controller walked in. He was Visser Three.

(Damn those amateurs!) he raged. (I say the direction with a clear thought-speak, it is their fault if they do not understand and I kill them!)

(Do you, by the way, always have to kill their hosts among them?) I asked diplomatically. If you disagree something with Visser Three, you'd better not say it when he is already angry. Though he wasn't angry for you.

(You see, it is faster), the Visser said coldly. (I do not have time for waiting them crawl out of their hosts.)

I watched Visser Three from the bed and opened my back legs wide.

(Is that an invite?) the Visser laughed playfully and shut the door after him.

(Let it be so), I smiled. The Visser came to me to the bed, onto me, and made love to me with passion.

After the act we laid on the bed caressing each other. I asked: (What are you going to do today, my Visser?)

(I go to the Earth for negotiate with the young famous human boy who I am going to get touting The Sharing), the Visser answered. (Of course I will make him a Controller sooner or later, but it is better that he is voluntary. He lives at the moment on a yacht owned by an important movie producer who is our people.)

I don't know how it occurred to me, but suddenly I just asked: (Can I come with you?)

Visser Three looked surprised. It was understandable. I was waiting for a forbidding answer, so I probably looked even more surprised when the Visser said: (Yes, you can. Of course. We just have to morph into humans, when we go to the yacht.)

(Oh thanks, Visser, how sweet!) I shouted and hugged him.

It didn't take much time until we stepped into a bug fighter with our bodyguards. The fighter sped towards the blue planet down under.

(How are we going to explain my presence to that boy?) I said out loud the question I had wondered.

(Well, I will be introduced as the top leader of The Sharing… Do that kind of humans usually have their own assistants?) Visser Three inquired for one of the Human-Controllers.

"Seldom, but…" The Human-Controller didn't make his phrase end before another one suggested: "But what about a wife?" I admired his courage, because Visser Three can sometimes hit the roof and sent heads rolling for pointless reasons. But he seemed not to be on that mood at that moment. The third of the Human-Controllers turned the suggestion down by saying: "It doesn't work, Jill's human morph looks so much younger than the Visser's."

"But some human men do have young wives…" the second Human-Controller tried, but the first one shook his head.

"I don't recommend it, it can give an untrustworthy impression from a man, and you don't want it, do you, Visser?"

(No), Visser Three snapped. (That boy must trust me that I can make him a Controller easily! Just try to invent some credible role for Jill, or…)

(What if I was some member of The Sharing, who just wanted to come with the leader?) I suggested.

(Fine. So you are a kind of a witness, and your name is Jill…)

(Love), I continued the Visser's phrase. (It is also a name among humans, is it not?)

(Yes, it is), a Human-Controller said. (Love is good.) But I saw him winking to another Human-Controller, who grinned back. Evidently the Visser didn't see, because neither of them lost their heads. The third of the Human-Controllers looked them with "shut up, fools" –look and glanced the wounds on my back. He knew they had come from the tail of Visser Three too. Visser Three, who has said he doesn't get a proper satisfaction before I'm wet from sweat and covered by blood.


	2. Humans And Their Weird Customs

Chapter 2 

The bug fighter landed on the waste seashore and we stepped out. The Human-Controllers kept their Dracon guns ready for shooting. A short walk away there was a black limousine waiting for us. The Visser started to morph into a human, and I followed his example.

"Has everything gone by the plan?" Visser Three asked when he was finished his morph.

"Yes, sir. The actor boy, Jeremy Jason McCole, is on the yacht which is waiting you in the harbor. On the yacht there's also hidden a small Yeerk pool, so McCole can be infested just after he's signed the contract", assured the Human-Controller on the driver's seat. I didn't look at him, but the other Human-Controller sitting next to him. He clearly tried to hold back laughter.

This time the Visser noticed the same than I and, as usual, flew into a fury.

"What are you grinning at!" he yelled and grabbed the Controller onto his collar.

"I… er… well, I… erm, you see… er, Visser, maybe you should… I mean… dress up", the Controller stuttered with his face white. "And Jill should, too. You can't walk among humans if you look like that."

Visser Three let go of the Human-Controller. He apparently deliberated whether the Human-Controller should be killed or let live this time. In my opinion, the Controller had been right. Humans nearly always wear clothes, maybe because they don't have proper hair. They also seem to want to keep some parts of their body covered. That's why I and the Visser had tight form-fitting morphing clothes, but the Human-Controllers have told that they're not enough to walk publicly. I have never understood why a bikini or shorts aren't enough, but I believe Human-Controllers know it better.

The Controller sitting on the driver's seat saved his mate by throwing clothes to me and the Visser: a black collar shirt, black jeans and black leather shoes for the Visser and a tight red top, black jeans and high-heeled shoes for me. We dressed up while our bodyguards watched around. Then they opened the doors of the limousine for us and we jumped in. The driver drove the car by a narrow sand road to the highway.

I looked at the Human-Controller sitting next to the driver, and then Visser Three, but it seemed like he had forgotten his last fit of rage. He started to go over his plan with me and the Human-Controllers.

"So, we'll drive straight to the yacht. We're waited there by a dozen of our people, including that one whose host is that movie producer. And, of course, there's that boy there, what was he called…"

"Jeremy Jason McCole", the driver helped.

"Oh yes. It depends on him, how long time this will take. He can sign the contract today if the things I say about The Sharing go over him so well as they should. In other case we must spend the night on the yacht. Have you eaten today?"

We nodded.

"Good. There isn't a place for a host on the yacht", the Visser said. "But if McCole is so stubborn –or if the producer doesn't do his share in assuring him- that he hasn't signed by tomorrow evening, I won't wait any more. I'll make him a Controller in force if I have to."

I smiled to Visser Three and he answered the smile. His version of a human smile is cold and artificial, but oh so sexy. The Visser apparently sensed what I was thinking, because he suddenly asked me sharp: "Do you want to suck?" I nodded excitedly. The Visser opened his black trousers and I satisfied him with my mouth, there on the backseat of a limousine. Luckily the car had dark window glasses.

We arrived at the city. I noticed people gave their attention to us, stared and pointed. Especially one young girl, with black clothes, bright orange scarf and dark tangled hair falling under her black hat onto her shoulders, seemed to watch us attentively. Our bodyguards kept their guns ready for shooting anyone who would make too sudden move towards us. As we were coming closer the harbor area, the yacht could already be seen: a big, white, streamlined motor boat with the name _Daybreeze_ on its bow.

As the limousine stopped in front of the dock, six gun-carrying humans jumped out of the car parked next to it –no, they were Human-Controllers, I recognized them as Visser Three's regular bodyguards on the Earth. I and the Visser didn't step out until they and the Controllers with us had taken up a formation outside the limousine. We walked to the yacht surrounded by them.


	3. Serious And Not So Serious Negotiation

Chapter 3 

The producer-Controller was waiting for us on the deck. "Welcome", he said humbly and turned to the young male human next to him: "Jeremy, here's Victor Trent, the top leader of The Sharing."

The Visser and Jeremy saluted each other in the common human way, or shaking hands.

"And she", the producer went on pointing me, "is…"

"Jill Love, also from The Sharing", I said and shook hands with Jeremy. I noticed his look wandering out of my face to the neckline of my top. I remembered one Human-Controller had once told that human males think it's beautiful when a female has large breasts. I don't understand why, but in my morph I was able to appraise Jeremy's appearance too. I have to admit that considering the fact he was a human, he was very good-looking with his light brown hair, big blue eyes and plump lips, but he hadn't at all the charisma that makes Visser Three so desirable.

The crew of the yacht –they were all Controllers- loosened the ropes and we began to sail around the bay. Jeremy, the producer, the Visser and I went onto the back deck of the yacht for discuss.

"Mr. Trent", Jeremy started. "Your organization's some kinda scout activity, isn't it?"

"It's more", said the Visser. "The Sharing is like a big family where everybody can feel themselves useful and every single one is needed. We love to help especially those who haven't had luck in their lives. The Sharing is their gate to better life."

"I'm a living example", I cut in and started to tick off things I had read from humans' newspapers. "When I was young, there was just violence, arguing and boozing in my home, and at school I was mistreated by everyone… I suffered from depression, cut myself and used drugs, until I finally tried suicide and ended up to hospital. There I heard from The Sharing and joined it just after getting out. Nowadays I'm a happy and positive person."

I saw Visser Three looking at me with a sidelong glance –it could be seen in him that he was contented with me.

The day went by with negotiating and discussing. Of course, the Visser and I should go to our cabins at two-hour intervals and morph. We had two single cabins, so that Jeremy Jason wouldn't doubt anything. Well, it didn't matter to us –before the day started to turn into evening, and Jeremy hadn't signed the contract yet. He was harping on something about getting rid of his "good boy" image and how touting The Sharing would make it even more difficult. Or then he was doubting for different reasons, I saw him quivering instinctively every time he talked to Visser Three.

Anyway, the situation had turned to that we should spend the night on the yacht. It was already dark when I walked alone on the deck. Everybody else was inside, at least Jeremy had been playing some ancient video game when I had last seen him. I cursed the Controllers who had provided clothes to me and the Visser –the wind was blowing cold and I, a hairless human, had no coat. Suddenly I felt a touch on my shoulder. Humans' physiology is so senseless that I had to turn around to see who was behind me.

It was Visser Three.

"Meditating, Jill?" he laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and shivered in cold. The Visser threw his arm around me and pulled me close to him. My heart leaped. Visser Three had never given me that kind of token of his affection. I didn't feel cold anymore.

Clouds were running with the wind exposing a piece of star bright night sky. I pointed one twinkling light dot.

"Look, Visser, isn't our home there?"

The Visser looked to the direction I was pointing at and nodded. I put my head onto his breast and whispered: "Do you ever feel homesick?"

"Homesick? No. What sort of a visser I'd be, if becoming attached to places was my habit? It's a part of this job, to travel around the galaxy in the places you're sent by the Council of Thirteen or where you have best chances to deserve a promotion. I haven't visited the home planet for over ten local years, but when this little world is mine I can finally return there. As the mightiest Visser of all. And with you."

I looked at the sea and the city lights reflected from it. I thought it was beautiful and didn't like the idea it would be destroyed. But that disappeared out of my mind when I lifted my look to Visser Three's human face. His coldness and carelessness, but in the same also his powers, attitude and self-confidence, could be seen in his eyes. I felt love and lust cutting me. To top it off, the Visser had just said he wanted to keep me close to him in the future too… it felt too wonderful. We looked one another deep into the eyes, pushed our lips together and moved our tongues against each other.


	4. The Lame Ducks

_Chapter 4_

Kissing is something that me and Visser Three are able to do just rarely, so we enjoyed it now from the bottom of our hearts. I didn't even count how many ardent kisses we changed there, on the deck of the _Daybreeze_. Suddenly, we heard someone calling the Visser by his human name. He stepped away from my arms and watched to the direction the voice had come. The producer and Jeremy Jason were walking closer from somewhere near the back deck. Had the boy seen me and the Visser kissing?

Visser Three seemed to think the same and told me to hide. When I turned to go, the Visser grabbed onto my arm for a moment and hissed: "Tonight in my cabin at half past twelve. I'll leave the door unlocked."

Warmth ran to my insides. Visser Three let me go, and I slunk with my head down towards the back deck and pressed behind the corner. I listened what the producer and Jeremy talked to the Visser.

"…come with us to the cabin, we could still discuss about the contract, the things it would bring and especially money", the producer explained.

"By the way, have you seen… Ms. Love?" asked Jeremy. I gasped in relief. His tone of voice wasn't hinting.

"Not recently", Visser Three said with a completely neutral voice.

"But she said she'd leave to the deck", Jeremy said. "She can't be…"

I decided to take the situation to my own hands and walked calmly to the men.

"Oh, you're all here!" I exclaimed casually. "I was… on the top deck watching the city lights. Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Indeed", the producer said a bit absently. "Would you like to go in with us, Ms. Love?"

"Yes, yes, I would, it's so cold here", I chirped. We walked together to the main cabin of the _Daybreeze_.

My eyes met the bar desk built on one side of the cabin –I believe that bars are an important part of human culture- and the three young human women sorting out drinks behind it. Or just one of them, a quite short girl with chestnut brown hair, was sorting out drinks, the others were just hanging there and watching. I heard the other of them asking: "Couldn't I help?"

"No, Denriss, I mean Nicola", her mate muttered without even lifting her look from her work. This made me sure they were our people –Denriss is Yeerk's name. "Remember the last time –you mixed up water and booze and even managed to destroy the only food processor in the whole place."

"'Twasn't my fault, I mean that matter with da food processor!" Denriss/Nicola took offense, but then the third girl, whose skin was darker than the others', yanked the top hems of the both of her mates and whispered: "Hey, they like came now!"

With a blink of the eye all the three girls were standing in an upright position with smiles stolen from a typical humans' advertisement on their faces.

"Good evening, we're Jessica, Nicole and Tracy and we'll be your waitresses tonight, if you just want something for drink", the woman who had sorted out drinks spoke with an artificial voice. I saw her face now completely and recognized her. I had seen her a few times in the meetings of The Sharing. Her name was Jaylish two-four-nine, Jessica Brown by the human name, or so I remembered.

"Thank you, girls", the producer said and sat down on the leather chair. "We could have drinks now, couldn't we?" We agreed. Humans' alcohol drinks are pretty good. I sat down on the sofa with the Visser, and Jeremy Jason took the other chair. As Denriss had brought the drinks to us, she swung her blond hair and chirped: "Do you need something else, Vis- I mean Mr. Trent?"

"No", Visser Three snapped.

"Or would you like then…" Denriss' phrase was cut as Jeremy called her.

"Go", the Visser hissed. "And don't fawn on me like that while McCole is present."

"Yes, Visser, no, Vis- Mr. Trent", Denriss peeped as she stumbled to Jeremy.

"Can anyone be so stupid?" Visser Three groaned. "I'd like to destroy her now and here."

In my opinion Denriss was infuriating too, but in second thought she was also pitiable. She seemed to want flatter Visser Three with willing to serve and be scared to death by him in the same. I stroked the Visser's arm inconspicuously and smiled. They say that I have pacifying effect to our leader who's widely known of his fierce temper. It can be true.


	5. The Questioning

_Author Notation: This chapter may be not suitable for high strung. And Felian, a Controller girl with the "like" syndrome, has nothing to do with Sinister Shadow's Ellie –I invented her before I had even read V3D._

_**Chapter 5**_

I walked with my two weak human legs down the stairs to the cabin corridor. I was just opening the door to go to my own cabin as I heard laughter and voices behind the corner. I listened sharp and realized that the voices belonged to the waitresses.

"…no, ya can ask! I'm so ashamed…"

"You coward! She ain't the Visser…"

"No, she ain't, but… I just can't!"

"Why?"

"I dunno! I just feel so stupid…"

"Jeez! I'll ask, then!" Jaylish sneered as the girls could be seen. They stopped in front of me and stood like they would have been waiting for something.

"Yes?" I hissed.

"Yes, well, ya see… let's start from that I'm Jaylish Two-Four-Seven and these are my friends, Denriss Six-Five-Five and Felian Seven-Three-Seven, or Jessica Brown, Nicola Robinson and Tracy Caldwell by human names."

"Yeah, I know", I snapped. "You have something important to say?"

"Oh yeah, we've like wondered like that… like…" Felian stuttered.

"That is Visser Three nice?" Denriss jibed.

What a question.

"That isn't the first word I'd describe him with, but… yes, I like him", I evaded. "I like him very much."

Felian giggled. Jaylish gulped and said: "Or, the main question was that… what's he like in the bed? Does he do… something… to you?"

"First, we don't always do it in the bed, but standing and on the rack too", I wised off and enjoyed of the horrified expressions of the girl trio.

"On the rack? Does he torture you?" Denriss gasped.

"Is it true that he cuts and whips you with his Andalite tail?" Jaylish wanted to know.

"And like, ties you up?" Felian said.

"I answer all the questions yes", I admitted. The girls' eyes opened wide. "Although when it comes to torturing, the Visser does it to me just seldom and very lightly. Once he tied me on the rack with my back legs spread and touched my skin with a hot iron bar while he screwed me…"

"Ugh, cut it out!" Denriss cried.

"I'm sure it like, hurt you pretty much", Felian doubted. I shook my head.

"No, it didn't. It was sweetly exciting…"

"Do you even get an orgasm ever?" Jaylish dared to ask. I looked at her dismissively.

"Every single time and I think they're wilder than any of them you have ever got with anyone. Don't you know how sensitive Andalite bodies are?"

The trio shook their heads.

"And it doesn't even interest me, I mean the anatomy of the Andalites", Denriss said haughtily.

"Maybe not, but when you mix the Visser's fierce and violent mating style to it… oh." I licked my lips, opened the door of my cabin and stepped in.

"And how large does the Visser have?" Jaylish laughed after me. I rolled my eyes.

"A bit over 11 in humans' inches and as thick as my wrist!" I spat truthfully and closed the door.

I threw my clothes to the floor and morphed into my Andalite shape. I looked at the clock. Almost twelve. I closed my main eyes and left my stalk eyes watching the course of time. I fell asleep soon, into the light standing sleep of the Andalites.


	6. The Sleepwalker

_**Chapter 6**_

I woke up one minute before the agreed time. I stepped from my cabin to the corridor and tried to walk carefully, so that my hooves wouldn't clatter. I crept to the end of the corridor, to the door of the Visser's cabin. I was just grabbing onto the knob, as somebody dashed from the darkness and yelled: "Hands up!"

I almost got heart attacks in all of my hearts and lifted my tail ready for defend.

Someone directed the spotlight of a torch to me.

"Calm down, man, it's Jill", that someone said. It wasn't the same voice that was shouted. "And don't cry like a dapsen anyway. Are you going to wake up the whole yacht? I think you've watched too much humans' action movies."

I squinted and saw two of Visser Three's bodyguards standing in front of me, with Dracon guns in their fists.

(In case of Andalite bandits, eh?) I asked.

"Yeah, you never know if they're going to attack", the other guard sighed.

"What about yourself, Jill?" the other one grinned. "Sleepwalking?"

(Er… actually not), I avoided.

"All right, I can guess where you're going", a guard laughed. "Go to him. By all means. More of us will keep their lives tomorrow, if the Visser isn't seriously pissed off."

The other guard laughed knowingly and nudged his mate lightly. I walked by them to Visser Three's cabin.

It was nearly as black in the cabin as in the corridor. My eyes shaped outlines of a bed in the darkness, and I walked closer. Visser Three was lying on the bed in his Andalite body. He seemed to sleep, all of his eyes were closed. I watched the Visser. He was so cute! I tried to rhythm my breathing with his peaceful breaths. That was hard because I felt the familiar desire taking over me again.

(Visser), I said softly. No answer. I was just going to touch him as his eyes opened and he grabbed onto my wrists pulling me to himself. I fell down on the bed next to him.

(Surprise surprise), Visser Three laughed. I pretended to try to stop him by pushing his hands away from me. A human would probably have described our game with the words "wrestling match". Visser Three tried to push me against the bed and climb onto me, and I resisted. Finally I let him take me, and he pushed into me so harshly that I screamed. Of course, it stirred up Visser Three to use even harsher measures. I moaned out loud as I felt his full power in my sensitive places. I wanted more, infinitely more, my lust for Visser Three was so endless. Even the strikes that he gave me with the blunt side of his tail didn't feel bad in the middle of passion. We reached the top of enjoyment almost in the same time and dropped sighing onto the bed side to side.

I felt Visser Three's caressing hand on my top body. I turned over so that I could touch the Visser. There were just about two humans' inches between our faces. I stared Visser Three greedily to his main eyes and whispered his name while we fondled each other.

(A pity that you cannot stay here for the whole night), Visser Three said. (No risks can be taken. But before you go…) He slid his hand by my down body between my back legs. I groaned and did the same to him. We satisfied one another again, now with hands.

(See you tomorrow, Jill), Visser Three said shortly as I had got up from the bed.

(Good night, Visser), I whispered and left the cabin. I hardly noticed the bodyguards lying in wait around the door with their hinting expressions as I walked to my own cabin. I had just one creature in my mind: the Andalite-Controller I had made love to.

And even this time I hadn't told him how much I loved him.


	7. All Kind of Irritating Creatures

**_Chapter 7_**

"_I laid on Visser Three's bed with my hands tied to the wall and waited. My stalk eyes glanced at the door. Where was he? Then I heard sound of hooves from outside at last –but wait, there were too many of them! The door opened and Visser Three stepped in._

_(Guess what, honey), he smirked. (I just caught the Andalite bandits and the most faithful lieutenants of mine infested them.)_

_The Visser was followed by six drop-dead hot and muscular male Andalites, no, Andalite-Controllers._

_(Let's handle her, guys), the Visser said."_

And then the sunbeams woke me up through the window of my cabin and Inever got to know what it's like to be fucked by seven males.

(_Na dip crachlayna dawash), _I muttered. Believe it or not, you don't want to know what those expressions mean. I jumped on my hooves, morphed into my human morph and dressed up. Before I had left the cabin, I heard a knock from the door: "Room service!"

I was opening the door as it occurred to me: the voice hadn't been, had it… But it was too late. On the next moment I was staring Jaylish, Denriss and Felian's faces. Everyone of them had an extremely wide smile on their faces.

"Ya were in da Visser's cabin last night, weren't ya?" Denriss giggled.

"Ya had some fun, didn't ya?" Jaylish laughed.

"And ya, like, left there with bruises all over ya", Felian shrilled. "Like, didn't ya?"

I rubbed my forehead. I didn't want to start my day with getting a headache. "Yeah", I mumbled.

"What did he do to ya! Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Denriss screamed.

"Was he really hot?" Jaylish grinned. I felt irritability rising.

"What the crachlay you have to do with our sex life?" I yelled and walked away, screaming after me: "And you'd surely get lifelong traumas from it, for that matter! And do the fricking room service properly!"

Visser Three was waiting me in the main cabin. I sat down next to him. Not too close –the Visser doesn't like it, and there it would have been even risky.

"That human drives me mad", he groused. "'Well, I still dunno, they might take me for a mannequin of some kind of scout for the rest of my life, I wanna be a serious star' and so on. But he will sign! No matter what happens, he will sign!"

I heard Jeremy Jason's voice from the cafeteria.

"This coffee's too weak!"

Soon he cried: "Now it's too strong!"

And don't imagine he'd have cut out with that. When I had sat on the sofa for half of an hour, Jeremy had already complained about the hardness of the chair, the taste of the sandwiches, potentially rotten eggs –don't even ask-, ineffectuality of the aspirin, loudness of the ventilation and the waitress' perfume.

I looked at the Visser. He rolled his eyes and said: "I go and tell the drivers to left the bay. They must keep the boat running. We can't give McCole any chance for escape."

As Visser Three had just left, Jeremy Jason clumped to the cabin and sat down next to me. I kept the smile on my face, though I was so fed up with that creature on that moment that I'd have rather sat there with some slow-witted Gedd.

"Hi, Ms. Love", Jeremy said in a carefree way. "Is it true what you told about your life yesterday?"

"My life?" I repeated squinting.

"Yeah. Did The Sharing really solve all your problems?"

I was quiet for a moment. I remembered the guidelines that had been given to me about talking with Jeremy Jason. _Act like a normal human. Say just good things about The Sharing. Remember that you do not have any special relationship with Visser Three, or Victor Trent. Do not be suspicious._

"Oh yes, yes, it did", I began to explain, trying to sound like a human survived from misfortunes as much as possible. "I had been a lonely outcast all my life and suddenly I was a part of a big family…"

Jeremy nodded, although he looked a bit doubtful. I thought I had passed the discussion easily until Jeremy asked something that almost made me bite my tongue off.

"Are you in close terms with Mr. Trent then? Or why you're here with him?"

The fatal question. _Are we in close terms? _For a second I considered of telling the truth to Jeremy's face: it _could _be put like that, we have desirous and ardent sex nearly every night. Luckily I came to my senses in time and didn't say it. You see, while I was at it, I could have said also that the Visser and I were actually from another planet and our people was infiltrated on the Earth trying to take it. All right, maybe it would have been a bit greater revelation, but who cares –it could have spoilt the project just like exposing our relationship. And if I had spoilt the project based on Visser Three's plan, I'd have been a dead Yeerk. Knowing the Visser, he'd probably have opened my wrists and raped me until I'd have died from losing blood, or something. For some reason, it didn't sound really good for me.

"Erm… actually not", I stuttered. "He's our head leader, of course I respect him because he does so much good through his organization, but close terms, no… not closer than anyone else's…" I glanced at Jeremy. Great, he seemed to believe! Then my brains became completely paralyzed. How the hell I would explain my presence? I understood now how suspicious "I wanted just come with him" sounded, especially now when Jeremy had asked whether our terms were close.

"I'm… well… just a witness…"

"A witness?" Jeremy repeated.

Oh no. Apparently that if something was suspicious. Once again I reminded myself for the spotless reputation of The Sharing. But what the crachlay would I say then? Then I made it up.

"Okay", I said, the stupid human smile still glued on my face. "Why couldn't I tell you? Teenage girls of The Sharing have talked about you so much that I wanted to meet you personally."

Jeremy inclined his head. "There's plenty of my fans in The Sharing?"

"Well… not that plenty… some", I said.

Jeremy sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling. I had fouled up again. That's trying to please aliens with no idea about what is suspicious for them! I swore I'd say a couple of words to our so-called human experts about preparing for act a human when I'd meet them next time. Or, even worse for them –asked Visser Three to say.

"And promotion has often been my task in any case", I tried to fix my sayings. It seemed to help, at least a bit. Jeremy turned to me again. I had a bad feeling about what he'd ask next.

"Do the members of The Sharing have to deal much with Mr. Trent?"

_Calm down. He didn't say_ _"for example sleep with him."_

"It… er… depends. Usually he's too busy with all the arrangement stuff, you see, The Sharing is active almost in half of the states, but sometimes he does have time to take part even in regular meetings… How so?"

I wonder if _how so_ –questions are suspicious because Jeremy squinted and said with a careful voice: "This may sound stupid but I think he's quite… scary. It's hard to imagine a man like him as a leader of a scout organization that lays emphasis for unity."

Oh man. At least he didn't know how right he was.

"Scary?" I said trying to sound surprised. "I don't think so. When you know him well, you see how kind person he is…"

"So you know him well?" Jeremy said. "Though he doesn't go to the meetings or anything?"

_Oh no! Jillay, you idiot!_

"Well, yes… of course, I do responsible duties pretty much, so I have to deal with the leadership more than a regular member", I explained.

Jeremy still looked doubtful. I decided that was enough of playing a human and risking the project. I got up and left. I heard Jeremy shouting after me: "Where are you going?"

"On the deck", I made up. "There's such a lovely weather there."

I went to my cabin and took my outer clothing off –no the Trio of Lame Ducks there, thank Kandrona- and ran to the deck.


	8. Memories

_**Chapter 8**_

I sat down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes in the bright shine of the Sun, the home star of Earth. For a minute my time on the Yeerk planet flashed in my mind. How I bathed in a lake, not in some artificial pool, and absorbed the real beams of our own star. Any Yeerk-made kandrona-wavegrain generator could never be the same.

I felt a bit sleepy. I was lost in thought. I remembered my home world again… but this time it included memories from the training, how I always could nothing in mathematical subjects – which means all the most important subjects – and everyone thought I'd never become anything. And what I was now, then? The personal assistant of the most infamous Visser in the Empire, and the most important task of mine was to give him sexual pleasure. I'm sure there's no Yeerk who respects my job, but for me it's the best I can even dream on since I can't ever become a high-rank.

I remembered the moment when I had seen Visser Three for the first time. A newsflash in the information net, a feature of taking over the only known Class Five alien species. A handsome Andalite-Controller smiling in cocky way in the photo. At the latest then I had understood I didn't want to stay home all my life. I wanted to meet that Visser. A bit later I had had so much luck that I had found a chased Andalite female who had wanted to give some intelligence to the Yeerks. My people just had tried to kill her without giving her time to explain what she was there for.

I had infested her. I had read from her memory the pleasures she had got by mating – without giving live to any Andalite baby. I had realized I wanted to do the same. Because I had caught a living Andalite and been able to inform my people of our enemies' plans, I had been allowed to keep my new host and got the transfer I had wished. The transfer to Visser Three's army. In fact I wasn't going to spend a long time on Earth then, but when I had met Visser Three I had fallen in love so deeply that I can't even consider leaving him now.

I had known before that Visser Three espoused enjoying through the host, but when I had been on my way to the Earth my fellows had told me that it was a slight expression. Visser Three's bad reputation wasn't just because of the Andalite body and the exceptional cruelty – he was also known as one of the lewdest Vissers that the Empire had ever seen. He had had many short, passionate and chaotic relationships with his subordinates. The hosts' genders or even species didn't matter. Besides that there was a rumor of him using physical, psychical _and _sexual torture to his Andalite prisoners, but nobody could prove it.

I remembered my first night with the Visser. He had watched me since I had arrived to the Mother Ship, first in a doubting way and apparently being afraid of rivalry, then he had seemed to be interested and at last his look had turned to as lustful as it's now. One evening he had taken me to his Blade Ship and…

My host had had loads of memories of sexual acts with a diverse group of Andalite males, but none of them could have matched Visser Three who was rough and gentle in the same. I'll remember eternally what my host had thought after our first act: (Ah! Nobody has ever fucked me like this! Maybe being a Controller is not that horrible at all!)

Then I heard somebody coming.

"Jill", Visser Three's silent voice said next to me. "McCole and the crew of the yacht are eating lunch. We have to go too. Come on."

I got up. "Just thought of you", I told to the Visser as we were walking off the deck. "Our first night."

"Really", he said and didn't sound very interested. He didn't even look at me. _You see now, Jillay, _I scolded myself. _He may not have fed up with you yet, but still don't romanticize your fricking relationship. Sex is all he wants from you. Don't imagine he'd really care of someone else than himself. _Still I couldn't destroy a little stupid naive wish somewhere deep inside me – what if some day…

I visited the bathroom on our way to the cabin, demorphed and morphed back to human shape right away. There would be again two hours as a weak half-blind human. Ain't my life glamorous? I really didn't envy human-Controllers who had to spend all their time in that kind of body.

And especially I didn't envy the unlucky thing who would have to infest the young human sitting at the other end of the table of the cabin.

"The turkey contains no concentrates, does it? They'd harm my perfect skin!" Jeremy Jason cried with his thick lips pointing out of him. I couldn't believe I had thought he was good-looking yesterday. Now he was just irritating. Even he still noticed as the Visser sat down, although his face didn't twist into an idiotic flattering smile like the crew's.

Somehow I managed to survive the meal without freaking out, despite Jeremy who kept on whining about almost everything, the smell of burning rubber coming from the kitchen for some strange reason, and the producer's extra boring talk. As I finally could leave the table, I almost ran out of the cabin – just for hear a voice shouting after me:

"Where are you going, Ms. Love? Come to the deck with us! You don't even have to dress up more…"

I bit my tongue for prevent myself from telling Jeremy Jason to kiss a Taxxon and jump down the back deck of the Daybreeze straight to its screw. I dragged myself to the deck after him, the Visser and the producer, and sighed as I realized the Sun was shining even more brightly. I hadn't got used to so much light. I glanced Visser Three, and he didn't look happy either. Of course, it could be because of Jeremy, stress or his "eternal pissed-off mood" as he often says, but I remembered that he had once told he didn't like this kind of light. He felt uneasy in it.

I laid myself down to the same chair as before lunch. I closed my eyes and let the negotiation go through my head. Jeremy gave the same shit as the day before, and the Visser and the producer were trying to make him change his mind by emphasizing the benefits of the deal. Occasionally they seemed even desperate. I observed Visser Three's tone of voice and if he raised it too much, I looked at him in berating way. He couldn't lose his temper now. On second thought, if Jeremy got _me_ so uptight, I didn't want to know what Visser Three was thinking since he was the fiercest person I've ever known. However, he kept himself admirably still. The fact I couldn't take part to the discussion because I had no idea about this part of human culture pissed me off. I had heard that humans felt very strongly about money, but how the media world and its dealing systems worked in practice… The Visser had got some instruction about these things from a human expert anyway.

It didn't take a long-feeling time before I realized we had been sitting there almost two hours, and my morph time began to end again. For Kandrona's sake, couldn't they come to an agreement? Typical males. I used the same excuse as the Visser about half an hour ago.

"I go to wash my hands."

They say humans don't find it suspicious, no matter how strange it sounds. Think! You just go and say you're going to wash your hands, with no apparent reason, and it's normal for everyone! Those humans are crazy.


	9. I Will Not Answer the Questions

_**Chapter 9**_

I'm sure someone wanted me to get a nervous breakdown within that day. I had just got to the cabin, away from the light of the Sun and hearing Jeremy Jason's voice, as I heard the lame ducks – Jaylish, Denriss and Felian – talking and giggling. I slunk quickly behind the corner, but it was too late.

"Heey, wasn't that Jill?" Denriss squealed. "Let's go and ask ev'rything from her again, okay?"

No. No, no, no. I really didn't want to talk with any of them on that moment, not to mention answering dumb questions. I glanced around for a couple of seconds and realized the girls were coming by the only way I could get to my cabin. I swore silently and ran to the opposite corridor being careful of not making a loud voice. I almost fell on the stairs going down. I swung myself on leaning the handrail and searched desperately a place to hide. There was a cleaning closet a short way off. Great! I burst there and pushed the door closed after me.

"Jill? Jill! Where did she, like go?"

"What if we ran the wrong way?"

"And what if your brain's gone softer in the shine of that bright yellow star?"

The arguing girls' voices moved away, but I didn't yet come out of my stash. I focused and morphed. As my back was getting longer and the tail grew, a can dropped off the shelf and broke into pieces and its white bad-smelling contents spread to the floor. Another can hit my back. I started to feel a bit unpleasant in the small closet, and my claustrophobic host was hysterical. I morphed human right after I had been a full Andalite.

I sat on the floor of the closet and got lost in thought. Damn, I had left my _sir'ay _to my cabin. Sir'ay is dried twigs of a plant which grows in our homeworld. You set them afire and breathe the smoke. The compounds the smoke includes effect mildly to the central nervous system – that's why sir'ay makes also the Yeerk relaxed. I had managed to decrease my smoking a bit after arriving to the Earth. But just a bit.

For some reason my head was soon full of dirty images of the Visser we all know. I decided to try something I had never done before. I slipped my hand to my pants and brought to my mind one of my favorite fantasies on that moment.

_I'm standing in a stall with my hands tied to the wall. I'm waiting. I swing slowly from side to side. Other females are standing around me in their own private cells._

_I hear steps and turn my stalk eyes to the voice. Two men wearing a uniform stop right behind me._

"_Her?" the other of them asks. The other nods._

"_A good choice, definitely. She's kinda beautiful", the man goes on. He puts a chain to my neck and frees my hands from the rope. _

"_Move on", he snaps and hits me on my rear with the end of the chain. I quiver but I'm obedient and follow the men. _

_They take me to a light small room and chain me to the wall from my both sides. The other man takes a water hose and wets me while the other washes me with shampoo using a coarse brush. I feel unpleasant only when they turn the shower under my tail and hands grope my private parts – although it feels quite good. After the wash they dry me with towels and brush me. The men's rough strokes even hurt me once in a while. Finally it's time for make—up. They make my lashes look longer with mascara and powder my face._

_Then the men lead me out of the room via a long corridor to a bigger hall. An oiled male is standing in the middle of it. He looks so arrogant with his head up high. They let me go, and I walk towards the male. I notice that the edge of the hall is full of people, but they don't interest me at all. I watch the male and recognize that he's Visser Three. The oil highlights how muscular and sleek his body is, and his look radiates coldness. But I call most of my attention to what he has between his back legs. The huge and hard member is sticking out. I feel getting wet…_

_Visser Three walks proudly behind me and sets his hands on my back. I open instinctively my legs as wide as possible, and so the Visser leaps onto me and pushes his organ into me without a word. I've been told not to scream, but after a couple of shoves I can't hold back a moan. Visser Three screws me there under dozens of eyes, industriously and without speaking. In the end I feel the hot fluid gushing deep into me, starting a new Andalite for a host for our fellow Yeerks. Now Visser Three is screaming like a lunatic and repeating my name, and the same enjoyment takes me too and makes me shout with the Visser._

_We don't have time to be in touch with one another any longer, they come and disengage us. The creatures wearing uniforms lead the Visser away and drag me out of the hall. I fight against them, so does Visser Three, but it has no use. I end up to the same room I came from, and they wash my make-up off and give me ten blows with a whip because I had screamed in pleasure. I wonder if they're punishing Visser Three in the same way._

_They take me to the stall and chain my hands just like they were. The men in uniforms who had brought me go away and leave me alone with my thoughts. My privates still burn. How I wish this mating didn't work… then I could see Visser Three again… and again… and again…_

I wiped my fingers to the towel which hung on the wall. Coming as a human is different to coming as an Andalite, maybe even a bit less enjoyable, but masturbating is easier in human morph because of the form of the body. The fantasy I had thought was one of the few ones I didn't want to live. I was totally against the idea which some idiot had come up with not a long time before: that we should start to make new host bodies in natural way. I mean, come on! Good hosts somewhere just producing descendents, while the test tube system we use nowadays works well! Not to mention that they'd force the _Controllers _having children. The idea of an Andalite baby growing inside me made me sick.

I got up and opened the door a little. I saw none of the lame ducks, so I crept to the corridor. What was the right way to go to the deck… Okay, the same way back, or right…

"…oh yeaah, then Griadiss like told that she'd like got like, a promotion to two stages higher!"

"Cool!"

Shit. Just when I had imagined I had got rid of them. I burst behind the next corner and into the closest cabin.

Its only fault was that it wasn't empty.

There was a male human-Controller, one of the crew, standing in the middle of the room. Undressed. He was apparently changing clothes. Maybe I could have had time to run away from room, but I stared the male's naked body for one second too long time. The Controller turned around, and his expression was worth of seeing as he noticed my presence. He couldn't speak a word. My look stopped between his two weak legs.

"What is _that_ ?" I laughed and pointed. It was so _tiny _that I hardly recognized it. The man seemed seriously pissed off.

"_You_ should know that, shouldn't you, Jill? Get the hell out of here!" he snapped and pushed me out of the room.

" Can I give you a hint: close the fucking door on the next time!" I hissed and marched away as soon as possible that the lame ducks wouldn't come there to check out what was the noise.

Finally I found the deck. The wind was gone colder and I shivered in my little morphing bikini. All three men were still on the deck, but the atmosphere had somehow become strained. Visser Three and the producer were now standing, and Jeremy looked seriously pissed off. I sat on my chair and swung my hair.

"Oh, you came, Ms. Love", the producer said. "I'm just telling Jeremy that I've heard that the production company of his series is going to decrease costs on the next period. It means his pay will become much smaller."

"They're fucking crazy!" Jeremy screamed. "They can't go on without me! What if I leave?"

"I'm afraid no-one else will sign you on either", the producer said. "You're widely known by claiming an astronomical pay. And according to the new unofficial system all the TV companies are saving, while the movie studios can use bigger and bigger money."

"But I'm _Jeremy Jason McCole_! The most talented young actor in this fucking world! Ever! Invincibly!" Jeremy yelled almost hysterically. Holy Kandrona, I had thought Visser Three was arrogant.

The producer explained something about the media and its working ways and licenses, which I or the Visser had no idea of. And Jeremy gave him lip. As the producer began to look that he wanted to hack his head against the wall, the Visser's patience seemed to come closer and closer to ending.

"Listen now, Jeremy, you don't want to be on the losing side of this, Jeremy," the producer said. "Face it, your TV career is over."


	10. Andalites attack!

_**Chapter 10**_

_Author Notation: The thanks for this chapter go to Sinister Shadow who kindly e-mailed me the English version of this conversation from Animorphs: The Reaction._

"It's not over as long as all those million teenage girls are in love with me," Jeremy said.

"All I'm saying is, big changes are coming. Big changes like them no part of the entertainment world has ever seen before, okay? Now, my company is part of the new order. You do business and business needs sacrifices. If we make the contract, despite all the drawbacks you would get parts in movies. Serious parts. Let you move beyond teenage roles."

Jeremy Jason laughed. "That'd be nice. I'm about sick to death of dopey obsessed little girls sending me love letters and mobbing me for autographs. See, that's part of the problem I have with your offer. I'm sick of my current imago. I don't want to be Mr. Goody Good all the time.

Visser Three stepped forward and the producer backed away. He had apparently noticed that the Visser was going to blow up on any second. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he was doing, and shrunk back in my chair. Whatever it was, I didn't want to bother him either.

"Let's stop wasting time," Visser Three said. "We've been talking about this since yesterday and we have better things to do. I can give you everything that you want. _Everything. _Money, fame, power. But first, you have to agree to my, and the company's, conditions. They are simple. You become one of us. And then, you take on this quest. All you have to do is representing The Sharing. In exchange you get anything and everything your heart desires."

It was a fine speech, I must say. I wouldn't have been able to sound so human. I saw with my other half-blind eye a few of those white birds again, those that seem to appear everywhere on Earth. The human-Controllers had called them seagulls, I remembered. Two of them were flying around above us, very near.

_Too _near, actually.

When Jeremy Jason did speak, it was in a low, strained voice. "And if I say no?"

"You won't say no," Visser Three said. He looked at me and smiled. Then he turned to Jeremy again.

"You're an ambitious young man. You want from your life so much more than you will ever get without my help."

Suddenly Jeremy Jason laughed. "I guess you see through me." He stood up and looked the Visser to the eyes for the first time saying: "I let you perform this procedure. I sign up and trust that you make me a major movie star. Deal?"

Visser Three smiled his icy smile. "Deal."

I gasped in relief. The blockhead had given up at last. Now we just should bring the written contract and then we could take Jeremy to the pool hidden abroad and infest him. That would be an end to this ridiculous game. I showed my prettiest human smile to Jeremy.

Then I saw something that almost made me jump from my chair. The other one of the gulls floating above us was changing! Its yellow beak became something long, gray and slack. The gull couldn't carry it and dropped lower and lower, and the other gull wheeled around it looking anxious.

Andalites in morphs. Now I was sure of it. Probably the infamous Andalite bandits. I had thought morphing from an animal to another was impossible, but it was the only explanation.

(Look up and left), I whispered to Visser Three in thought-speech. The Visser gave me a wondering look, then he saw the Andalites too. His eyes flashed in hate. The Visser ran to the back deck of the boat just in time to see how the gull sunk to the water.

(I morph), Visser Three said. Surely the most dumbfounded expression of Earth's history appeared on Jeremy's face. Of course, the Visser had talked in public though-speech, as always. Except when we're having sex somewhere where the voices could be heard by his subordinates.

(But... what about Jeremy?) I tried.

(I do not fucking care! Those damned Andalites have bothered me enough!)

"What… how…" Jeremy Jason stuttered. I could have laughed at him, if the situation had been a bit less serious. He was such a typical example of a simple human who is totally out of everything where higher intelligence is needed. However, Jeremy didn't interest me any more on the next moment – what I saw in front of me was much more interesting to watch. Visser Three started to take away his outer clothing to get to his morphing outfit. There went the shirt and exposed the trained top body, there flew the pants and left just tight shorts covering the down body. I stared the Visser and drooled. He couldn't be even compared to the male human-Controller in the cabin. My fingers wanted to pinch that well-formed rear and take out why the front of the shorts was swelling out. We had to do it in human bodies some day!

Then Visser Three morphed to his Andalite shape. Although the bandits had apparently invented how to change morph without returning to their own body, the Visser wasn't able to do it. I heard a horrified scream behind me. Jeremy! I had forgotten him completely! So had the producer who ran to the railing and observed the sea. I jumped next to Jeremy and pressed my hand on his mouth.

"Listen, dude", I hissed. "No matter what you see – don't freak out. Don't bother your brain with questions how or why. You'll get to know all soon. Okay?"

Jeremy nodded with his eyes wide from horror. I moved my hand, but still held Jeremy's shoulder.

(Do you see them?) Visser Three shouted as he was a full Andalite.

"No", the producer said with a very humble voice. "Or wait… there! The water's bubbling and surging there, not so far."

(Not so far?)

The producer nodded.

(Great.) Visser Three laughed his vicious but sexy laughter. I saw in his eyes the same fire as always when he is torturing and murdering… and fucking. Oh, how well I knew it. I had seen it through my stalk eyes many, many times when the Visser had whipped me and mated with me. It was part of the deepest nature of Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six. It was the fire of lust. Lust for blood and everything else. Almost madness.

Visser Three stepped on the gunwale and began to morph again. His blue hair smoothed and became a slimy, yellow-green-blue-striped skin. That helped me to recognize the animal he was turning to. It was a morph which he had acquired from a DNA sample - the Lebtian spearfish.

Have you ever seen your loved one turning to a fish that looks like a living carpet? I think you have not. Well, I can tell you: it's not a thing you'd love to see. Visser Three's body melted and flattened, his face lost its features and blended to the other shapeless mass, long spears grew on his back. I felt a strange uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, as if I had wanted to spat my lunch out. I believe it was because of disgust. I turned away, I couldn't watch any more. On the other hand, Jeremy Jason didn't seem to mind at all now. Our roles had changed: his face had a grin which could have been described best with the saying: "Cool!" At least he didn't scream like a lunatic.

As I looked at the Visser again, his morph was completed and he was hanging on the railing ready to dive to the ocean. I would have liked to told him to be careful, but I didn't want to sound like an over-worried trainer of new-hatched grubs. Visser Three would surely have got mad. So I said nothing as the Visser dived down making a loud splash. Soon I didn't see him anymore.

Jeremy and I walked to the railing. His grin was almost covered his face, as he scanned the top of the water. Suddenly he pointed.

"Look! There! There he goes!"

I watched there. He was right - there the Visser was, I saw clearly his yellow and green. He flied through the water in a wild speed. Jeremy laughed in enthusiasm.

"That's incredible! See, he's gone there now! Damn fast! It's cool how he can _change _like that! He's great, ain't he?"

"Yes", I smiled. "He is."

I saw a couple of heads of water animals rising up to the surface a short way off. The Andalites.

"Oho!" Jeremy breathed. "I think he's chasing them! Some fish and an alligator!"

The producer, who hadn't said a word after the Visser's departure, rolled his eyes and sighed: "For me it looks more like a crocodile."

Jeremy looked annoyed.

"Who cares? What's the difference between an alligator and a crocodile? And what's a caiman then?"

The producer didn't answer. It interested me neither to lecture about Earth water animals and their differences. I heard a faint thought-speech scream somewhere. Great, the Visser had surely let the air out of his first Andalite.

(Or he himself is hurt), my host reminded me. I grasped the railing with my fists white. My mind got full of horrible thoughts as always in situations like that. What if the Visser was being ripped to pieces by the Andalites? Or… if he was already dead? I wanted to morph, swim to my Visser, but I hadn't any morph that would have been good in water. My thought-speech wouldn't even carry to the Visser anymore.

Then we all heard a pop under the water and flinched. The Lebtian spearfish dashed high to the air from the ocean! It flew in a parabola through the air and finally hit the surface of the sea making a splash even we abroad the yacht could hear.

We stared at the floating spearfish like idiots.

"Did it get broken?" Jeremy asked in silly way breaking the silence. I heard laughter behind us and turned around. All the crew of the yacht had come to see how the Visser chased Andalites, including the lame ducks and the male human-Controller I had seen in the cabin. Many of the people seemed to be happy for the embarrassing failure of the great and feared Visser Three. Suddenly something clicked in my head.

"What the fuck are you standing and laughing there for like a swarm of fucking retards?" I yelled to the whole crowd. "Let one of you drive this fucking tincan to the Visser and we'll pick him out of there and take off here before the Andalite scum attacks again! Or is that what you want? That the Andalites come and explore all this shit, eh?"

It took a bit of time before the troop did anything but stared. One man turned to his fellow and laughed running down. I wasn't the most beloved Yeerk in this part of galaxy, I knew that. It was easy to hate me. I had an Andalite host though I was a low-rank, and my position was despised but still enviable from some view. And I had too big attachment to Visser Three. Everybody should have hated him, it was an unwritten rule. If someone broke it, they would be outsiders among low-ranks.

Anyway, the drivers of the yacht left to the bridge and the crowd split up. I stepped back to the gunwale and watched the spearfish that laid on the surface looking dead. My heart was full of worry. Then I noticed that the fish was getting smaller all the time. Visser Three was alive and morphing!


	11. The Quest Fulfilled

_**Chapter 11**_

The yacht stopped beside the Andalite-Controller who was floundering in the ocean.

"Are you all right, Visser?" I called.

(Only just), Visser Three grimaced. (And the Andalites are running away! They swam there! Go after them! Now!)

"Sir, I'm afraid we can't catch them anymore", the producer observing the ocean with binoculars said with a humble voice. "They were in dolphin morphs, weren't they? They're damn fast. They'll reach the shore and they're gone before we're there."

Visser Three looked like he had something stinking near his Andalite nose. (Are you sure?)

The producer nodded.

(Lift me up here then!) the Visser snapped. (Or is that too hard for you too?)

The producer suggested Visser Three to morph to human again and come to the swimming stairs. I was helping him when he climbed up. He was soaking wet and extremely angry. Everybody present tried to be as little, silent and imperceptible as possible. Except Jeremy Jason who also showed there.

"Wow! How you… what are you? What's all this? I wanna know, tell me!"

"You'll know soon", Visser Three said gritting his teeth. "Come on."

He waved us – Jeremy, me, the producer and the other people around him – to follow him.

"Where's the pool?" the Visser asked the producer.

"What, we're going to have a pool party?" Jeremy enthused. I threw him with an irritated look. On second thought, let him say his clever comments as long as he could. The producer opened the door in the end of the corridor. It had a sign with a text "Private".

"Go in", he said. Jeremy walked to the small room with a dissatisfied grimace on his face.

"What the hell is this?"

Then, after the Visser's hand movement, me and two other Controllers grabbed him. The producer pressed the button, and the cover of the small pool opened.

"What the f…" Jeremy started but he never ended his question. We pushed his head to the pool.

As we let him go, the Yeerk's tail could still be seen in his ear.

"Are you controlling him, Yaheen Seven-Five-One?" Visser Three asked to make sure. Jeremy – or Yaheen – nodded his head slowly.

"Then sign the contract. Now. I don't want to be here the whole day."

One of the low-ranks who were with us brought a paper that looked important and formal. Yaheen, the producer and the Visser wrote their human names to it. I morphed to my Andalite body on the background. No human jobs for a while, please. I watched Jeremy. I wondered if Yaheen was just explaining him everything he had wanted to know. Who and what Visser Three really was and who I was. How our people had infiltrated almost all over the most powerful state of Earth. How we would rule the whole planet in a couple of years. Now that idiotic human could be let to know that. He was our slave, part of our invasion.

The trio of lame ducks showed and kept on explaining how a bug fighter had arrived. Visser Three morphed also back to Andalite and told me to come with him. Jaylish, Denriss and Felian stayed and began to talk, giggle and flirt to Yaheen. No more the three of them, thank Kandrona.

"See ya later, Jill!" Denriss shouted after me. The Visser looked at her with his other stalk eye, and she looked like she had wanted to sink through the floor.

(You did good job), Visser Three said to me as our bug fighter flied towards the Blade ship. (If we remember you haven't got any education for acting like a human.)

(Thank you), I blushed. If Visser Three praised someone, it meant he was _very _satisfied with what they have done. Also that he wasn't really angry. Good. The Andalites had escaped but an important infestation had succeed. And that was enough to make him happy, I realized. We would get hundreds of young female human hosts within next Earth months. They'd join The Sharing for the example of their idol Jeremy Jason McCole. And when the girls would begin to talk about the great organization to their families and friends… they'd join too. More hosts. More power to our people. The final invasion of the planet wouldn't maybe take more than a good local year. My Visser would get his desired promotion. He could even become a Councilor some day, he still had loads of time…

As we walked to the Blade ship, of course a troop of flattering low-ranks appeared around us and asked whether the mighty and venerable Visser needed help.

(No), Visser Three snapped finally. (Or… wait. Make a hot bath for me. I mean us. Me and my very own personal assistant.)

I'd go to the bathtub with Visser Three! Holy Kandrona! I shivered as the Visser took my hand and led me to his "dressing room". The hot bubble bath was ready there. The Visser dived to the bath, and I followed him carefully.

(Come closer), he whispered.

The hot water felt good, and even better felt the Visser's touch as he wrapped his arm around my neck. Oh, how he was starved of affection. I let my hands wander on his body.

(Feels good?) I said with a soft voice. (My sexy Visser… Your body is so perfect… Let me touch you… everywhere… you excite me so…)

Visser Three likes me to talk to him that way. I went on and turned my words dirtier.

(I go wet when you are close to me… I have many filthy dreams of you… I welcome you every time you want me to, I am here for you… Just tell me what you want, Visser Three. Such a hot male would get everything even if he was not a Visser…)

I talked honestly, I really thought so about him, and my words seemed to please and even excite him, but somehow it all felt so useless. Somebody else, some flatterer whose only intention was just to get the Visser's esteem and a promotion, had probably said something like that to him many times. Besides that, I gave a image that Visser Three was nothing but a sex object to me. However, it wasn't true. I loved him, himself, in all his coldness and arrogance, but I couldn't say that. He would have at least laughed and mocked me, in worst case beat me up or even killed me. Visser Three hated emotions. He was tough and unscrupulous, led by his self-centered and power-hungry personality. But what he could feel was desire… and so could I. We rubbed our cheeks against one another and caressed passionately. We would surely have mated in the bathtub if it had been a bit bigger.

"Sir?"

It was one ship servant who was peeping behind the door.

(I have fucking told you not to disturb me when I am with my assistant!) Visser Three yelled. The low-rank took a step backwards.

"I-I am s-s-sorry, b-but… the outfit you ordered has come."

Visser Three looked at me and grinned lewdly. He got up on his hooves and took a shower. I watched him lustfully all the time.

(Bring the outfit and make Jill ready), the Visser said and left the room.

Two other servants came carrying a box.

"You'd better go to the shower", one of them said to me. When I was washing the soapy water out of my hair, the low-ranks opened the box and took out a red-black lace corset, similar belt, red gloves, four black fishnet stockings which were open from the both ends, and a red ribbon. They were for me! Wonderful! Somehow I had always liked wearing clothes in the Andalite body. The servants dried me with towels and brushed me, then dressed the clothes on me. The ribbon was tied to the base of my tail, and the belt around my down body – and it was cinched very tight. So was the corset. It felt uncomfortable and breathing became harder. Finally they put make-up on my face. I looked at the mirror and decided to start using the strong face paint always. It looked so cool.

"Go to the Visser", one of the low-ranks said. "Our sympathies."

(Why the hell?) I snapped. (I love… sleeping with the Visser!)

I walked out and left the shocked low-ranks alone.

My destination was Visser Three's room. It felt so arousing to be _prepared _and beautified for him. The door wasn't locked, so I walked straight in. The Visser was waiting me.

(You are beautiful), he said and stroked my face. I was flattered. I had never considered myself, or my Andalite host, very pretty. Actually I looked a bit strange. I pulled the Visser to my arms. I pushed my head against his breast and smelled still the scent of the finest Naydra shampoo in his hair.

Suddenly Visser Three turned me around, leaped onto me and stuck his tool into me – just for pulling it out immediately. I shrieked. Was this some new form of torture? The Visser gave himself to me for a second again. And again. I saw the familiar insanity in his eyes.

(I cannot stand this, Visser!) I cried in frustration. (Do it properly, please!)

He didn't do it before he had excited the both of us to our zenith. And, of course, everything felt extremely comfortable then… I came so wildly that I couldn't stand on my hooves but fell down on the bed. Visser Three seized me again at once when he was able to. He took me through the upper and tighter way. It hurt a little, but the pleasure was greater.

Visser Three didn't let me away for one moment on the whole night. He wasn't at all violent that time, so all I could do was to enjoy. I even thought he had changed his manners…

_**Epilog**_

In a few days we heard that Jeremy Jason McCole had put his career on ice and escaped to some in-the-middle-of-nowhere-land on Earth. He had been in a human television show and there had happened an accident: the animals of an animal tamer had got free and caused a chaos. We are sure that those animals were actually Andalite bandits and they had managed to free Jeremy.

Visser Three was angry. I understood it. I was pissed off too because an important project – in which I had needed a big piece of patience – was failed. But besides the Controllers in the show, I was the one who had to suffer the consequences of the Visser's rage. He discharged his anger by torturing and mangling me in the bed, as always when the Andalites terrorize our invasion.


End file.
